smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy Gets Taken/Transcript
This is the transcript for Jeffy gets taken. Transcript *Episode starts with Jeffy trashing the house (while Mario is away) in search of some Cookies and Cake. *Jeffy: Where the hell is the stupid cookies and cake at?! *Jeffy: Daddy must've hid them that faggot. *trashes the house some more and then Mario comes in *Mario: WHAT!... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! *Jeffy: Oh hi daddy. *Mario: What the f**k just happened in here. *Jeffy: Oh yeah... you see... I went looking for some cookies and cake daddy. YOU HID THEM! *Mario: First of all no I didn't steal anything they're right here you retard. Second off, you could've just asked, Thirdly, you aren't getting any due to this massive mess you caused. *Jeffy: Why????? *Mario: Because you're a bad kid tonight you will be eating bush peas tonight. *Jeffy: NOOOOO! Not bush peas *Mario: YES! And you will be cleaning this mess as well. *Jeffy: Oh why do I have to eat this. *Mario: Because you've been a bad boy. *Jeffy: No I haven't. *Mario: Yes you have and I don't want to hear another peep from you! *5 minutes later *Jeffy: Daddy *Mario: That was a peep. *Jeffy: I promise to be good for now. *Mario: You'd better keep this promise. *Jeffy: Daddy *Mario: UGH! What now?! *Jeffy: Daddy *Mario: WHAAT! WHAT! WHAT! WHAAAAAAAAT!!! *Jeffy: No more Bush Peas for me. *Mario: No you have to eat them all that'll teach you before trashing our house. No rather it's MY house you are just a hobo who needs a place to live. *Jeffy: Ooh oh kay! *Mario: But anyway you need to go to bed and- *Jeffy: Daddy, I pooped by diaper. *Mario: URRRRGH! *At 4:57 AM *Jeffy is trashing the place once again in search of the cookies and cake he trashes the living room and the kitchen, knocks over a huge sack of flour, draws on the walls with permanent marker, tips over a book shelf, smashes Mario's most expensive trophy and cup and the whole place end up looking like World War 3 occurred. *Jeffy: There's the cookies and cake, I found it. *Jeffy eats all the cookies and the chocolate cake with vanilla icing and a strawberry cherry on top (along with some leftover fries from McDonalds) and after eating it, he goes to sleep in the middle of the wreck, very stupid idea. *Mario: Ah I sure as heck've got a long day ahead of me and WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! *Mario (in an angry voice as his hat comes off): JEFFY!!!!! *Jeffy: Oh hi daddy. *Mario: WTF is this *Jeffy: Oh a bear came in and smashed everything I tried to stop it but it knocked me aside daddy. *Mario: Oh really, then why do you have chocolate, cookie crumbs, and salt around your mouth? And why is the wall all scribbled in black? And why is there flour all over the ground? And why is the bookshelf all down? And why most of all is both my Club Nintendo Cup and my $1M trophy all smashed? Huh? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION?! If a bear did this the whole house would be destroyed dummy and we'd all be dead. Also, you promised to be good last night and... well... HOW DID THAT TURN OUT?! *Jeffy: Uhhh... Faggot! *Mario: ARRRRGH!!! *Mario gets out a belt and beats Jeffy with it. *Jeffy: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow *Mario (as he's beating Jeffy while angrily yelling): You liar, how dare you do this. Why do you always have to make my life such a pain. *Jeffy: I'm sorry. Now I promise to be good. *Mario: No that's it I've had it and... You know what you're coming with me. *Jeffy: Where? *Mario: To the park. *Jeffy: Yay I love the park. *Mario: Yeah well who doesn't *chuckles quietly* *At the park *Mario: Okay Jeffy, you and I are going to play hide and seek *Jeffy: Oh kay *Mario: I hide and you cover your eyes and count to 30 and once done, you come and look for me. *Jeffy: When to start. *Mario: Now! *Jeff: 1...2...3...4... *Mario: Heh! Heh! Heh! *Jumps in car and drives off leaving Jeffy.* *Jeffy: 13...14...15...16...17...18 *Mario: OMG! I can't believe it, I'm gonna finally get to start my life again. *Jeffy: 27...28...29...30 Oh kay Daddy I'm gonna find you. *Jeffy: Whuuu Where is he. *25 Minutes later (the sun is setting and there is a bushfire-like smell on the horizon.) *Jeffy: Where are you daddy that smell like fire. *Officer Goodman shows up her the park on his watch patrol and notices Jeffy by himself. *Goodman: Hey! *Jeffy: Who me? *Goodman: Yes you, are you with anybody? *Jeffy: Yes I am here with daddy I can't find him. *Goodman: Oh so you're lost, m'kay I will just call a reinforcement cop and let him decide what to do with you. *Goodman: *picks up phone* *5 minutes later *Brooklyn T. Guy: Yes Goodman what is it *Goodman: This kid is wandering by himself without a grown-up, what should we do with him. *Jeffy: I'm not by myself, I'm with daddy who I can't find. *Goodman: Exactly and where did you see your dad last. *Jeffy: I don't know we uh ca- *Brooklyn T. Guy: K so, the first thing we should do when we see a stray child who's parents Goodman is make sure he's safe so we're gonna have to put him in a foster home. *Goodman: Okay so kid, you are going to have to come with us to your new home. *Jeffy: Where. *Brooklyn T. Guy: We're going to be taking you to a foster home. *Jeffy: Yay *Goodman and Brooklyn T. Guy take Jeffy with them in the police car and drive off. *Meanwhile back at home, Mario has just fixed up all the damage Jeffy has done and sold his crib and is preparing a massive party to celebrate the riddance of Jeffy and he's calling some friends he's currently calling his last guest. *Mario: Yo Woody, I'm having this big party bash and I've just invited a ton of friends as well, wanna come? *Woody: Yeah uh, sure Mario. I haven't got much on, I've caught way too many Shrimpos this week and I've got a few hours to kill so yeah I'd love to come! *Mario: Cool! *Woody: What's going to happen at the party, *Mario: Uh you know, dancing, drinking some punch, I went to many different restaurants, cafes, and fast food places and got some takeaway food, there's also gonna be some movies, video games, board games, actual games, and much more. *Woody: Cool, I'll be there at 7. *Mario: Okay, bye. *At 7:02 PM *Luigi, Peach, Black Yoshi, Rosalina, and Woody enter the house in that order. *Luigi: It's really cool how you've set up such an amazing party bro. *Peach: OMG! A party like this, you really are useful Mario sorry if I doubted you. *Black Yoshi: What an amazing party Mario. Can't wait to go drink some coke, get some cupcakes, and play me some Call of Duty. *Woody: Hey Mario how's it goin' *Mario: Good! *Woody: That's good! *Rosalina: Pretty cool party Mario so nice of you to have one, where's Jeffy? *Mario: Oh about that uhhh... He ran away. *Rosalina: WHAT?! *Mario: But anyway why don't you just go in and enjoy the party I will wait for some more guests. *Rosalina: Ok *Meanwhile *Jeffy: Where am I *Goodman: At your new home *Brooklyn T. Guy: Yeah... Until we find someone who wants you, which is unlikely since you look like a psycho drug addict. *Jeffy: Faggot *Goodman and Brooklyn T. Guy together: What? *At Mario's house, the party is currently in positions. *Bowser Jr.: Best party eva. *Joseph: I know right? *Toad (To Bowser Jr. and Joseph): This party has everything, you guys wanna play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with me. *Bowser Jr. and Joseph: Sure. *Cody: My first real party can I play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with you. *Bowser Jr.: Cody don't embarrass us, you're only at this party because of me. *Joseph: And also you're not in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe remember. *Cody: URRRGH Dang it! *Toad: But he is, *Bowser Jr. and Joseph: WHAT! *Toad: I just made a Mii of him and now he's in the game. *Cody: Heck yeah see I CAN be in the game. *As Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody, and Toad play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Jackie Chu comes and scolds them. *Jackie Chu: What are you dumb shits doing, playing video games you should be doing homework. *Shrek: Jackie Chu donkey, your cupcakes are ready. *Jackie Chu: Oh good! *Shrek: You 4 just continue playing and I'm going to have some Cheesecake. *Bowser: This is one amazing party isn't it Chef Pee Pee. *Chef Pee Pee: It sure is, it's better than my normal everyday life with you. *Bowser: Whatever I'm going to go watch a movie. *Bowser goes on the couch to watch the Super Mario Bros. Movie alongside Dry Bowser, Toadette, Yoshi, and Boom Boom. *Bowser: What a hilariously bad movie, why can't we watch Charleyyyy and Friends. *Boom Boom: It's not on right now. *Toadette: So that's why we're watching this because apparently this is all we got and then after this we'll be watching Drake 'n' Josh. *Bowser: Got it *The party goes on till 1:02 AM and everyone has their fun and after everyone leaves, Mario wakes up the next morning and gets a call from Woody. *Woody: Hey Mario *Mario: Yeah Woody it's like 5:51 why are you calling? *Woody: Ah just y'know that party last night was so amazing you should really throw another one like it sometime soon. *Mario: Uh yeah, sure. Thanks Woody. *Woody: You're welcome anytime Mario. *Meanwhile *Jeffy: Why am I still here, I thought that was all a dream. Noooooooo. *SML Question: *What was the best party you ever went to? *Funniest comment wins a free video game. *END Category:Transcripts